Miso Soup
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: In which a friendly lunch turns to something more. To sum it up in a conversation: "I thought Keigo was super straight?" "...So did he." COUCH SEX YAOI.


"Mizuiro~~ Come over this weekend, my parents are outta town~~!" A very excited brunette called to his best friend as he skipped down the hall.

"Can't." The petit teen didn't look up from his phone, his thumbs working quickly to reply to a text message. "Veronica is coming back over to spend the night Saturday."

Keigo tripped in his surprise, going face-first into the floor. "Oww, shit… Why is SHE coming over? She isn't even that pretty…."

"You've never tasted her miso soup. I'll let her go when I get the recipe." The phone was closed with a soft snap, and big dark eyes stared up at him through long lashes.

"You're such a player, man! Why are you so lucky with the ladies?" The taller teen slumped, throwing an arm around his friend.

"Because I'm cute, open and vulnerable." Keigo blinked as soft, warm lips were pressed to his cheek. Mizuiro was blushing lightly, his dark orbs half-lidded and turned away shyly.

"…Alright, yer adorable! Jeez!" The older teen pulled away, standing back at full height. He hid the small dusting of pink across his own cheeks. "My house is still open if you change your mind!" With that, the brunette darted off.

A couple days later, Keigo was surprised to find Mizuiro at his doorstep.

"Hey man. Thought you were busy."

His friend smiled and held up a plastic container full of what looked to be soup. "I dumped her early. But I got the recipe."

The taller man grinned, welcoming him in. "Good job, man! So smooth, you don't even have a slap mark."

"I've never been slapped. How could you hurt a face like this?" A small smirk rested on his full, smooth lips. He made his way to the kitchen, emptying the container into two bowls and popping them into the microwave.

Keigo didn't comment as he watched the younger man move about his kitchen expertly. He seemed to be so at home, he knew where everything was, he had memorized every inch. He looked completely natural…

"…Asano-san? Asano-saaan?" He didn't even realize he had been staring at him, let alone that his eyes had found their way downward.

"Oh, sorry, I was spacing out. And c'mon man, call me Keigo! I'm your best friend!"

The petit highschooler chuckled, pulling the bowls out. "You're such a space cadet, Keigo." He grabbed two spoons and led the way to the living room.

As the brunette followed, his eyes once again began to wander down to… Less-than-moral places.

They sat on the couch, Keigo flopping down and accidentally making some of the soup spill onto the shorter teen's fingers. "Oops, sorry Mizu."

"It's okay." He handed the bowl to the brunette, who quickly dug in.

When he looked up to comment on the food though, he nearly dropped the bowl. Mizuiro was taking his sweet time cleaning the soup off. His smooth tongue traced every contour of his fingers. His eyes were closed in pleasure as he sucked every last drop from his skin before pulling them out with a soft 'pop'.

Keigo had never looked at his best friend like this before… As that little pink muscle poked itself out to swipe over those juicy lips, the brunette set his bowl on the coffee table.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" The younger asked curiously, an adorable little crinkle forming between his fine brows.

Without answering, the bigger teen gently took the untouched bowl from his friend, setting it alongside his own.

"What… What are you doing, K-Keigo…?" The dark charcoal eyes were wider that usual as he watched his friend crawl over him. He shrank back into the cushions slightly as the brunette got closer and closer. The dark orbs were a mess of emotion, from curiosity to embarrassment to uneasiness.

A bright blush lit his face as his lips were taken by the slightly rougher ones. The kiss was soft, gentle, hesitant… Mizuiro couldn't help but kiss back, his eyes falling closed.

Keigo slowly started to deepen it, cupping the flushing face and melting their lips together passionately. The smaller teen kissed back with the same passion, leaning into the warm hand and further into the kiss.

The brunette's free arm found its way securely around the lithe waist as he ran his tongue along that full bottom lip, asking entrance.

The younger parted his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling their chests close. He let the foreign tongue invade his mouth, touching and tasting. It tasted of oranges.

Keigo marveled as he explored. Mizuiro tasted of rich, bittersweet dark chocolate; his mouth was hot, smooth and gentle. He was a great kisser, shyly rubbing his tongue over Keigo's in just the right ways.

Their tongues danced for minutes, both boys letting out small sounds of pleasure.

Kojima gasped as the hand cupping his face traveled down to rub and tease over one of his nipples through his shirt. The brunette broke the kiss gently, trailing smaller kisses along the soft jaw line. He worked his lips against the warm flesh, keeping his other arm tight around the thin waist as he pinched the hard nub under his fingers. He ran his tongue up the neck, nibbling gently as Mizuiro moaned softly and tipped his head back, arching up into him.

Keigo sucked and nipped at the skin as the younger's arms unwrapped themselves from his neck and moved to their owner's collar, slowly unbuttoning the loose white shirt to reveal a long expanse of smooth, pale skin,

The elder took advantage of the exposed flesh. He trailed his tongue down, scraping his teeth lightly over the prominent collarbone, earning a gasp. The thin fingers of the smaller male shyly pulled at the hem of the brunette's shirt, pulling it up over the flat stomach and managing to get it off with a little help.

His fingers trembled as he stroked the tanned chest and Keigo slowly lapped at one of his nipples. He couldn't help but moan as it was engulfed in wet heat and sucked on.

"Mnn… K-Keigo…" The bigger teen switched nipples, sending a new wave of pleasure down his best friend's spine. He pulled away as the coal-eyed teen traced his soft abs.

Mizuiro had somehow ended up in Keigo's lap, back pressed against the back of the couch as the brunette sat between his legs, pinning him there. Both were hard.

The younger teen's face was flushed; he shifted shyly and gasped as it caused their erections to rub together through their pants.

"God… Mizu…" Keigo was unsure whether to continue.

"Keigo…" The smaller cut in, "I want you… Please, take me…" He leaned up and gently initiated another kiss.

The elder was relieved that his friend had understood as he kissed back, hands traveling down to unbutton his partner's pants and tug them off; his own followed very shortly.

Kojima ground down on Asano's thighs unconsciously, letting out a breathy moan as it ground their cocks as well. "Please, hurry…"

Now the tanned teen hit a bigger wall. He had never been with a guy, he had never had fantasies about a guy. He knew where to put it, but he didn't want to hurt his best friend…

"I uhh… Don't know, ya know… What to… Er, how…" Now the blush was spread across the embarrassed brunette's cheeks.

Mizuiro blinked at his partner's cluelessness. After a few seconds, a small smile pulled at his lips. He gently pulled one of Keigo's hands up and kissed his fingertips before taking three fingers into his mouth, sucking and wetting them thoroughly. When they were wet enough, he wiggled out of his boxers and pulled them out, shivering at the cool air on his heated length.

"You know where they go, yeah…?" A nod. "One at a time, stretch me…" With one last lick, he released the hand.

The larger teen gently pushed his partner's legs up and lowered his hand. He circled the puckered hole softly before slowly pushing one finger in. He paused halfway as his uke squirmed at the unusual feeling.

"K-Keep going, don't worry…" the brunette licked his lips and pushed it all the way in, slowly starting to thrust it. His partner soon relaxed and he added a second finger.

Mizuiro bit his lip to keep in a whimper as his virgin entrance was stretched, tensing when his lover scissor his fingers. Keigo started thrusting with them again, stroking the silky walls.

The smaller teen arched and moaned as the other touched something in him that made his vision go starstruck and pleasure shudder up his spine. The older teen studied the reaction and carefully teased that spot as he added the third finger, his lover barely noticing.

When Keigo thought he was stretched well enough, he pulled his fingers away, earning a whimper.

"Please… I want you in me…!"

Without a second thought, the elder teen dropped his boxers, his cock standing proudly and weeping precum already. He pushed the smaller male's legs up farther and lined up his head with the lubed entrance.

Mizuiro mewled and tried to rock down onto it, but the tanned teen's arms were under his knees, holding him up. Said teen sat up on his knees between the spread legs, slowly pushing his cock into the tight heat.

The smaller man groaned in pain, wrapping his arms around his seme's neck and pulling him close. "Ke-Keigo… You're so big…!"

His lover didn't answer until he was buried all the way in, barely resisting the urge to pound into the sinful feeling. "Fuck… You feel so good, Mizu…"

He stayed still for a minute or two, waiting for his uke to adjust. When Kojima slowly started rocking onto him, he pulled out until just the head was inside before thrusting all the way in again.

This earned a small moan from the younger male and Keigo started to gain a rhythm, pulling out and pushing in harder.

Mizuiro's sounds of pleasure escalated with the pace, meeting the thrusts as much as he could. He was nearly folded in half as his legs were pushed up and spread wider by the older teen.

The rhythm increased for minutes, both teens shining with sweat. Keigo grunted with the effort as he pounded ruthlessly into his lover, and Mizuiro moaned louder and louder with each thrust; his straining erection rubbed over his seme's abs, spreading precum.

When the bigger teen finally hit his sweet spot, the smaller teen's vision went white. He nearly screamed in pleasure as he begged for more.

Keigo was glad to oblige, shifting into a sturdier position and focusing his thrusts into that spot. He was starting to get erratic as he raced towards his orgasm, the coil in his abdomen curling tighter and tighter.

Wrapping one hand around Mizuiro's dick, he stroked roughly in time with his movements.

It only took a few touches before the smaller teen fell off the edge, his cum splattering between their bodies, hot on their skin. His head jerked back and he let out a silent scream of pleasure.

The brunette followed a couple thrusts later, filling his lover with his burning seed and letting out a low, throaty groan.

Mizuiro let out a final small moan at the feeling, and they both spent a few minutes coming down from their highs.

When partial brain function returned, they shared a soft, chaste kiss. The pale teen gasped as his lover pulled out, leaving him feeling somewhat empty.

"Keigo…" The younger man smiled as he was able to lower his legs before being gently pulled into the bigger teen's lap. He rested his head against the broad chest, listening to the slowing heartbeat. "I like you…"

There was a moment's hesitation before he felt a gentle kiss pressed to his messy hair.

"I like you too, Mizu."

He smiled wider and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Keigo was exhausted as well, sending and amused glance at the forgotten soup before wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller teen and passing out as well.


End file.
